owodsettingnwoddicemechanicscrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore of Flesh
The Lore of the Flesh allows the Fallen to reshape their own fleshly bodies, or to do so with others. It differs from the Lore of Transfiguration in that it alters the body's chemistry and functions instead of its appearance only. It is similar to the vampiric Discipline Vicissitude, but usually aims at physiologically possible creations. The Lore of the Flesh is close to the Lore of the Beast in its 5-dot effect, but unlike Lore of the Beast, it can affect humans. 'Abilities' • Body Control: The Fallen may make the body produce any substance it can naturally produce, or can send it into a coma. Low-Grace: The Fallen additionally risks causing slight damage. *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Intelligence + Medicine + Flesh versus subject's Stamina + Power stat *'Action:' contested; resistance is reflexive *'Duration' Scene The difficulty depends on the complexity of the metabolic change. Purging the body of fatigue poisons requires 1 success. Forcing alcohol out of a person's system is requires 2+ successess, depending on the level of intoxication. Putting the body into a deathlike coma 5. To perform this evocation on another, the demon must be able to make physical contact. The effects of this evocation last for the duration of the scene, after which poisons removed or normal metabolism takes effect again. This evocation can alleviate one instance of poisoning altogether if a Willpower Point is spent. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons use a brute-force approach when performing this evocation, putting a terrible strain on a subject. After rolling, total successes are compared to the subject's Stamina. Successes that exceed the target's Stamina are suffered as bashing damage. '•• Manipulate Nerves': The Fallen may dull or sharpen senses and quicken or slow reflexes. Low-Grace: The Fallen also risks causing lethal damage. *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Intelligence + Medicine + Flesh versus subject's Stamina + Power stat *'Action:' contested; resistance is reflexive *'Duration' Scene Each success increases or decreases wound penalty by one, two successess are needed to increases or decreases a relevant physical trait. The effects of this evocation lasts for the duration of the scene. To perform this evocation on another individual, the demon must be able to make physical contact, Low-Grace: A monstrous demon risks inflicting severe physical damage to a subject by crudely manipulating the victim's nervous system. After rolling, the total successes are compared to the subject's Stamina. Successes that exceed the target's Stamina are suffered as lethal damage. '••• Manipulate Flesh': The Fallen may temporarily alter physical and mental attributes in any way desired, but risks overtaxing the flesh. Low-Grace: The Fallen may also cause lasting psychological damage. *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Intelligence + Medicine + Flesh versus subject's Stamina + Power stat *'Action:' contested; resistance is reflexive *'Duration' Scene Each success is a point that can be added to any of the subject's Physical or Mental Attributes (up to his dot in Flesh Lore). There's a risk, however. Compare the total number of successes to the subject's Stamina. Any excess successes are suffered as bashing damage due to system shock. To perform this evocation on another individual, the demon must be able to make physical contact. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons alter flesh and bone without regard for their subject's frailty. If performed on another, a Resolve + Power stat - Devourer's Torment roll is made for the subject. If the roll fails, the subject suffers a temporary derangement that makes him uncontrollably paranoid and prone to violence. If the roll is a dramatic failure, the derangement is permanent. '•••• Restore Flesh': The Fallen can restore a body to full health, regrowing missing organs in a matter of moments and curing all disease or toxins. Low-Grace: The Fallen risks destroying the target's mind in the process, degrading them to a mindless beast. *'Cost:' 01 Faith *'Pool:' Wits + Medicine + Flesh *'Action:' Istant *'Duration' Lasting Each success heals one level of lethal damage or all levels of bashing damage that the subject has suffered. Lost limbs or organs are restored completely, and any illness or poisons are purged from the body. Aggravated damage can't be healed with this evocation, nor can the power resurrect someone who's already dead. The Devourer must be able to touch the subject to perform this evocation. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons are capable of performing this evocation as well, but their ministrations are invariably tainted by hatred and pain. The Storyteller makes a Resolve + Power stat - Devourer's Torment roll for the subject. If successful, the subject gains a temporary derangement. If the roll fails, the derangement is permanent. If the roll is a dramatic failure, the subject becomes a mindless, psychotic killing machine. '••••• Shape Flesh': The Fallen may alter a fleshly creature in any way desired, changing it into a fantastic creature over time. Low-Grace: The creature is not only horrible to behold but unstable, and will die within a few days if not sustained by supernatural healing. *'Cost:' 01 Faith *'Pool:' Dexterity + Medicine + Flesh versus subject's Stamina + Power stat *'Action:' Extended and contested; resistance is reflexive *'Duration' Special The player decides the form she wishes to create, along with its relevant physical capabilities, and the Storyteller determines the number of successes necessary to make the form a reality. These successes can be generated as part of an extended roll over a period of days (one roll per day) as the demon "tinkers" with her creation. As a rule of thumb, assume that each success confers or removes one Physical Attribute point or physical feature. The effects of this evocation last for a number of days equal to the character's Torment score, or they can be made permanent by expending one Willpower Dot. Devourers can use this evocation on themselves or others, as long as they can touch a subject. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons' alterations are invariably warped by their Torment, creating grotesque deformities that transform victims into walking nightmares. Such a hideous metamorphosis causes the victim to gain a temporary derangement and to suffer a level of lethal damage each day as a result of the intolerable strain placed on his body. Mortals who witness these creates suffer the effects of Revelation. 'APOCALYPTIC FORM: ARURU' The angels of the flesh, who can alter their forms more completely than even the Defilers, manifest themselves as idealized versions of their own mortal forms. Their power exalts the mortal shells that they inhabit, removing any blemishes or deformities and refining their original features to perfection. In a way, this makes their appearance just as alien and wondrous as the shimmering apparitions of their Celestial kin. 'POWERS:' *'Casts no Reflection:' The demon's image doesn't appear in a mirror, nor can it be captured in a photograph or by a video camera. *'Enhanced Social Traits:' +2 Presence, +1 Manipulation , +1 Composure *'Immune to poisons:' The character is immune to damage or impairment from any toxins, including alcohol and nicotine *'Improved Initiative:' +2 Initiative 'LOW-GRACE FORM:' Low-Grace Araru bear little resemblance to human beings, their original shape being lost in a swollen mountain of undulating flesh. Muscle, bone, and organs roil and shift from moment to moment without the demon's conscious control. 'LOW-GRACE POWERS: *'Extra Health levels:'+3 health levels *'Armor:' The Demon gains 4/4 armor versus physical attacks *'Regeneration:' The demon regenerates one health level of bashing or lethal damage per turn, automatically as a reflexive action (Must heal bashing damage first). *'Gaping Maw:' The demon can chew and digest almost anything -- metal, stone, or flesh. You don't need to grapple a target to bite them and a bite inflicts Strength + 4 aggravated damage. DTF: Demon: The Fallen Rulebook, p. 207-209 <<<< BACK